Vadrim
Before magic was a common day occurrence in Elanthia, anyone casting spells was considered a witch or a warlock. Some people tried to sell items that would teach people magic. This however was done in secret on the market. Because anyone who knew magic was blamed for everything bad that happened. Innocent or not so innocent, the people accused of casting magic were eventually murdered with the townspeople hoping to end their spells. Why would people want to use then magic I suppose you are wondering? The answer is to heal, bring good luck, and wealth to people. Avareen was a young dark-elven lass with dark-painted features like a beautiful porcelain doll. She had a fiery personality, refusing to be a charm as a collection on a bracelet. She didn?t want to be an item someone wanted just so they could say they owned her which is what one elf wanted. This is where my story begins. "Temptress! She has enchanted the elf!" cried the crowd. Avareen calmly replies, "If I knew magic I would cast a spell on his dim-witted brain to realize I have casted no spells of tempting on him." Avareen had found herself in the situation that many ladies of that time era found their selves in. Innocent ladies were accused of bewitching the males with their charms. In reality the only thing magical about the ladies was their beautiful souls and personalities which was a gift they were born with. Two burly guards grabbed Avareen by the arms and carried her to the stocks. She would be tried on the morrow. Nightfall came all too soon and Avareen craned her head to look at the stars. Remembering a song that was sung to her when she was little she muttered the words to herself. You...make a wish upon a star, Don't worry...your dream is not that far, You...are starstruck at night, As...your wish takes flight. Make a wish you can't miss, Lass are you ready for this? Stars full of wonder all of their own, Ready for your wish to condone. You...make a wish upon a star, Don't worry...your dream is not that far, You...are starstruck at night, As...your wish takes flight. Faster your wish flies as if godsend, Knowing your wish will never end. As...each moment goes by, You...never have to wonder why, If...the wish reached the sky, Happily...you start to cry. Avareen wondered how she could be happy in this situation. While she was pondering this, unknown to her, her friend Kraeden was hiding nearby. They had been friends since they were kids, who would toss coins to see who would get the chocolate taffy. "Precise, yes we must be very precise," Kraeden said to himself as he watched the guards and timed them to determine how much time he had when the guards switched shifts. As soon as the guards left, Kraeden hurried to the stocks. He used a lockpick to unlock the lock. Kraeden whispered in Avareen's ear, "Good luck," and stealthily vanished into the night. Avareen hurried to her home and took a hooded cloak from the closet. She packed the few belongings she owned and headed towards the town gates. Escape was the only thing on her mind and she hoped the guards wouldn't recognize her. Luck was not on Avareen's side this time and the guard yanked down her hood as she walked by. Realizing Avareen was the accused witch, the guard locked her in a tower until morning. Birds chirping as if not knowing that Avareen's world might be ending, she was locked in the stocks again. The high priest came to hear the elven man's case and a crowd had gathered to listen to the priest's judgment. Beautiful, yet proud, Avareen scanned the crowd challenging them with her eye contact. A sense of loss was formed in Avareen when she met one elf's eyes by the name of Angello. Although they had never met before now, it seemed as if their souls knew each other. Avareen was brought back to reality with the words, "She shall be hanged." Suddenly Avareen had a feeling of lightness and wasn?t sure if it was because her feet weren't touching the ground as she was being carried to the noose or because of the unexplainable feelings for Angello. Still watching Angello, the pain in her neck was brief and then darkness. Angello's heart was in his throat and he had fallen to the ground and was looking at Avareen who stared back at him with unblinking eyes. Angello buried Avareen in a tomb and visited it each year, leaving a frozen rose on the lid that symbolized Angello?s feelings preserved for all time until one day... As Angello walked towards the tomb to place a rose on the lid a scraping sound was auditable as the lid tumbled off. Avareen stepped out of the tomb, a sight to behold. Her skin and hair were now a dark black, as if almost rotted away. The weight that Angello had been carrying on his shoulders since that fated day seemed to have been lifted. His hair was a lighter brown, bleached from the sun. He had spent many hours at Avareen's tomb pondering the meaning of life. His features had become worn from the elements instead of smooth like an elf's. Without saying a word, Angello smiled as if saying,"Do you remember me?", and Avareen smiled back as if saying,"Yes,". They walked away from the tomb hand-in-hand. Angello traveled with Avareen to town, but the townspeople had never seen a dark-elf the coloring of Avareen. They were shunned by everyone even though people now believed that magic came from within oneself. Angello and Avareen retreated to a home outside town where they lived happily because they found each other. Vadrim's Poetry One Truth Your my guardian in the dark, When I look up at heaven, Your my guiding light, My one truth, The one that make me smile As the years go by I wouldn't. Trade those moments for anything. Now I sit alone in the dark, I gave them my whole heart, That goes on beating for them, Memories to never be erased, My light in the dark, A perfect piece of art, And that was the day I flew. I will never forget, The moments we shared, The people that cared, The moments we laughed, The moments we smiled. Now I look in the daylight, Just to see your smile, And know that everything is alright. Indpendent I,have been searching over all the world, For the person that will make my heart soar, My faith in love restored, Someone worth protecting for. I,hope that you will stay, Right here in my heart, My angel is always near. May our paths cross again I pray, Your in my heart always, And I have been searching over all the world, For the person that will make my heart soar. It's like standing in the rain, No day ever the same, Watching the sunset, And wondering what will happen next. I,have been searching over all the world, For the person that will make my heart soar, My faith in love restored, Someone worth protecting for. I,hope that you will stay, Right here in my heart, My angel is always near. I never wonder why, You were my gift from the sky, And you taught me I can still fly. You are the one for me, For of all eternity, An ever after, happily. Friendships A friendships care is unconditional in every way, They are there for you when you are right and sometimes wrong, They support you when you are weak to make you strong, God sent me such great friends and that is all you, You can always find a friendship that is special. You know no matter how long you are gone, You are always remembered, You know no matter how long you are gone, You are always friends, You know no matter what, You can always talk to your friends. Don't let good friendships end. Picture of Light Painting a picture out of nothing but light, This picture tells a story of tonight. As the starglow touches the night sky, Portraying the figure of a wizard guy, Who hopes and dreams to never make anyone cry. For if they were to cry, All his joy would die. It contains his heart within, Which will never grow dim. If Elanthia goes wrong, Just remember my song, And everything will be alright, Like this picture of light. Two souls I have never wondered why we met, It wasn't by chance this starry night. Each twinkling star,each brightened wish, Always wondering what we talk about next. And then I was beaming, as two souls met. People smile to say, "They care,", It is a relation that people share, No matter where you live, A smile is better than a thousand hugs. When it seems like your heart is broken, I will put the pieces back together again, So that your heart never misses a beat, I am ever thankful you and I were god-sent. I believe that when a person finds eternal friends, They both hear the same music in their minds. I hear your music whenever the raindrops fall, And watching each shimmering facet of rain, I am reminded of you most of all. Angels have two wings, one wing supports them, While you find that other life-long wing is your best friend, You know no matter what, they will always be there to talk to you, You will find that together you will fly through all of life's possibilties, Through each day with a smile on each other's faces, Without you, I am missing one of my wings. Dream Am I awake? Or was it all a dream? So many memories of you, never to be forgotten... But that is in my book of time. Each page is my thoughts of you... Where should I begin? Each memory of the day was better then the last. If only the memories would be for eternity. I remember every smile, every laugh, every hug. A picture frozen in my mind -- of you for all of time. I cherish that picture -- never to be forgotten. Even when the book ages from time, And the pages become worn, It's treasured memories, Very close to my heart. I just wanted to let you know, That I will be thinking of you tonight And every other night wishing you well. Til the end of time I will be your friend til the end of time, As long as the sun and stars shine, You are the meaning of best friend, I will be by your side til the end, I am happy as long as your side is by mine, I would give you the sun and the stars, To walk with you for all time. Do not run, do not hide, You walked into my life, I never want to say goodbye, We just take each step at a time, Your footsteps and mine, We just take each step at a time. Wonderful Day As I travel on the streets as a passerby, And the seasons go through their cycle, I continue to walk the streets as a passerby, From Winter, Autumn, Spring to Summer the seasons changed. To other passerby's I was just another face in a sea of faces. But then I met someone special and I became uniquely me, I was more than just a face, or someone that was simply there. So I wanted to thank you for making me, ME. Now I don't want the seasons to change from Winter,Autumn,Spring to Summer. I wish every day could be rewined, So I could live them over and over again. Category:Platinum Profiles